The present invention relates to cleaning tools and in particular to a hand held wand for washing automobiles.
Automobile owners often identify with the automobiles and are seen with their automobiles in public. Because automobiles are driven and parked in exposed areas, they quickly can become soiled and unattractive. The owners may be embarrassed or uncomfortable in these situations.
Commercial car washes are common and provide car washing services to owners. Unfortunately, the cost of these services may be high, and some of these services wash wax coating off the automobile paint, exposing the paint to the weather. As a result, automobile owners often choose to wash their own cars. Various tools are available for such washing, including wands extending the owner's reach. Unfortunately, known wands do not reach into the various corners present on automobile exteriors.